The present invention relates to apparatus for temporary storage of sheets, especially folded-over paper sheets, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus which can be utilized with advantage for temporary storage of partially overlapping sheets in newspaper printing plants and analogous establishments. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus of the type wherein the sheets are stored between neighboring convolutions of a flexible band which is coiled around a motor-driven rotor, e.g., a core which is permanently or detachably connected with one end of the band.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 31 23 888 discloses an apparatus wherein the outermost convolution of the band on the rotor is biased by a pivotable lever so as to effect a compression of sheets at the location where they contact the next-to-the-outermost convolution of the band. A drawback of the apparatus which is disclosed in this German printed publication is that it employs a highly complex and expensive unit which is supposed to synchronize the peripheral speed of the growing roll on the rotor with the speed of the stream of paper sheets which are being delivered to the band. Moreover, the tension of the band is changed in automatic response to each change in the speed of oncoming sheets and this affects the condition of the stored sheets, especially of folded-over paper sheets which can constitute inserts of newspapers or analogous publications.